The unlikely friendship of the white, and the blue
by Venus-Youjutsu
Summary: Teenage Yori has her first encounter with a mutant, luckily one her age. Against her mother's wishes, Yori brings in and protects the mutant, who calls himself Kurt Wagner, but I'm sure that you know him as Nightcrawler
1. A swift kick in the head

Hey, I've never done a fan fiction before, but I've heard that I have some amazing writing skill, so I hope to combine that with my love of Nightcrawler, to produce a reasonable fan fiction. Just to be clear, this takes place after Kurt was in the circus, but before any encounters with Stryker, in other words, he's younger, and (call me crazy) quite a bit cuter, ehehe. I hope you enjoy!  
  
+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+  
  
I ended up waking up to my mother's voice yelling at me to get down stairs and to eat something for lunch. I groaned and tried to get back to sleep, but I know that's impossible, so I dragged myself out of bed, and began to dress myself.  
  
Just as I finished pulling down my shirt I heard a loud crashing outside. I quickly looked out the window, only to see that a branch had just broken on one of our many trees. I sighed and finally ran down the stairs.  
  
Mom was running around the kitchen, trying to get lunch ready, so I sat at the table and turned on the small television on the kitchen counter. After flipping through a few channels I finally settled on one and happily watched while mom finally got some food on the table.  
  
"What.. are you watching the NEWS?!?" Mom exclaimed.  
  
I gave her a confused look, "What exactly is so strange about that?"  
  
"Well, I mean, come on! You NEVER watch the news, you're always into one of your anime programs or something."  
  
I shrugged, "Well, they usually don't come on until later, and besides, I'm really interested in all this mutant business, they're so lucky, I wish I could fly around, or turn metal into gold or whatever..."  
  
"Yori!"  
  
"Whaaat?"  
  
Mom sighed, "You don't get it. Can't you try to understand what it would REALLY be like? People would fear you, the government is against you, and haven't you heard the rumors of those scientists who do those ghastly experiments?? Trust me, you don't want to be a mutant."  
  
I laughed, "Seriously mom, if I was a mutant, I'd be able to fight them all of with my power! It wouldn't be as bad as you think it is."  
  
'Another mutant attack! Down at our local mall a mutant went wild, injuring several people, and causing serious damage to J.C. Pennys! Police say the injured were lucky that they weren't hurt severly. The mutant attacker is still loose, and it's suggested that all of you people in the area stay in your home until further notice.'  
  
I quickly turned to the TV, "See mom, he got away, and with my natural strength, I would certainly be able to kick some serious ass."  
  
Mom quickly bit her lip, "Now Yori, watch your language! And I don't want you going outside today! You are to remain either in here, or your room, and stay away from the windows!"  
  
"Mom! You're over-reacting! Just settle down, relax, and do some kind of meditation or something. There's no way a mutant would pick OUR house to attack. I mean come on! My life isn't supposed to be exciting, never has been, never will be. Now I'm going to my room, but not because you told me to."  
  
I quickly ran up the stairs and jumped onto my bed. Ahh.. nice and soft, just the way a bed's supposed to be. I looked around, then finally decided to just lay down. Another attack hmm? It's not like this is a new thing. Good thing it's the weekend, because we've already missed enough days of school. I'm probably going to have to go to school in the summer because of all this. I sighed, I shouldn't have to go to school in the summer, that's my free time! All of my free time now is spent inside waiting for some mutant threat to pass. I mean, c'mon, don't they realize that they're not going to catch the mutants? Unless you sent some kind of mutant police force, but they would never let a mutant be a police man, or woman. Maybe it really wasn't all that great to be a mutant... what the hell am I saying?! YES IT IS!  
  
My train of thought was interupted when I heard the crash outside again. Obviously Mom heard it too, because she began to yell... Loud.  
  
"Yori?! Yori are you inside??"  
  
"Yes Mom! I'm in my room!"  
  
"T-then, what was that??"  
  
"Mom, I really don't know, I'll go check it out." I rushed down the stairs and to the door before Mom could tell me not to. I quickly opened the door so I could startle anything that might've been out there. As soon as I had gottent the door open I was frozen to that spot. About ten feet from the door there was this.. well, I don't know what it was, but it was there. It was crouching on the ground and seemed to be picking up some twigs and leaves that had fallen of the tree. It was mummbling in some language, whether foreign, or made up, I have no idea. It was.. blue, blue with from what I could tell, pointy ears. The.. figure.. stood up and looked at me. I was shocked to find that the first thought in my head was 'My god! he's cute!'. I shook the feeling off, and began to step out the door.  
  
Mom finally appeared at the door, and became frantic, "Yori! Yori, what are you doing?! Get back in here, it could be dangerous!"  
  
I turned and looked at Mom, "it's a he, not an it, and I don't thi-" I fell flat on my face, from the force of the kick in the head I had received from the.. blue thing. My Mom gasped and rushed out to help me. I cursed and held my nose to stop the bleeding. Quickly looking around the uhh.. blue creature, thingy, had disappeared.   
  
I got up, and pushed my mom away, "I'm fine Mom, where'd.. he, go?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't know! It just.. POOF, just like that, now hurry, get inside so I can treat your wounds!"  
  
Really, parents can be so dramatic... 


	2. Falling

Heyo peoples, I've got the second chapter here just for you, mainly because I'm bored, and writing about Nightcrawler isn't hard, being the enormous fan that I am.. Sam I am... *cough* excuse me, I hope all you people.. all of which are probably a large group of two, or three, all friends of mine -.-, enjoy the story thus far, and will also enjoy this latest installment.  
  
+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+  
  
I sat in the kitchen as Mom quickly got a box of tissues and forced me to hold them to my nose. I pushed her away, and held the tissues myself, as I watched her talk to herself in a high, squeaky voice, the one she always gets when she's upset. I shook my head, then sniffed a few times to try to stop the blood, I hate having to sit down for too long. Finally Mom appeared to have settled down, and was thinking straight, and clear, or so I thought.  
  
"I.. I must call the police! Tell them what happened!" Mom quickly stated, and rushed to the phone.  
  
I jumped out of my chair and slammed the phone down, "Mom, dat's nod necessary, I just scawd him, it's nod his faud, I would've done da same ding if someone suddenly subrised me like dat," God! This tissue is impairing my speaking abilities! I threw the tissue across the room and stared at Mom, "Look, he's not the mutant they're searching for."  
  
Mom looked at my sternly, "And how do you know that, hm?"  
  
"Easy, first, he wouldn't have been cleaning our YARD! Second, if he caused that much damage at the mall, then why didn't he cause more damage here? It's simple logic really..." I looked at Mom with the most serious look I could come up with, mostly because, I didn't even know if he was picking up the twigs to clean the yard, which is, unlikely, and if I was the mutant that had attacked the mall, I wouldn't want to bring attention to myself by destroying a house too, but I'm sure Mom will buy it.. oh crap, my nose is bleeding again..  
  
Mom looked at me hard, but I think she gave up, mostly because she was really disturbed by the blood dripping out of my nose, "Yori... er, go get a tissue and plug your nose."  
  
"You wont call?"  
  
"I.. I won't call, but I'm really concerned, you're lucky I'm so understanding."  
  
"Great! Thanks Mom!" I hurriedly grabbed a tissue, and ran up to my room.  
  
Once in my room, I quickly shut the door, and locked it. I wiped my nose a couple more times, to make sure the flow had stopped. I quickly changed into a black tank top, and some Levi shorts. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail, and finally went to raid my secret stash of goodies in my closet. I stuck my ear to the door, to hear what mom was doing. Sounded like she was watching the news for more information again. I nodded quickly then walked over to my window.   
  
I stood there for a minute, then nodded to assure myself. I quickly opened the window and pushed out the child-proof screen. I crawled out onto the roof, while trying to stay at least a little quiet. Even if I wasn't, Mom would probably think I was playing video games, or at least I hoped so. I walked along the roof towards the decorative arch over the walkway to our back yard. Stepping from the roof, I got a footing on the arch, and climbed down it like a ladder. After checking around, I was satisfied with my work, and proceeded towards the front yard, only to find a sharp pain in my... er.... posterior. Ah damn, the rose bush had caught me with a thorn. I grabbed the bush and proceeded to jerk it out of my.. bum.  
  
"OW, FREAKING OW!" I swiftly covered my mouth with my hand. Oooh, I hope Mom didn't hear that. I looked at my back side, and groaned. The rose had ripped a hole in my Levi's, but I guess it didn't matter, no body was going to see me, because they were all inside hiding from the 'mutant threat' Oooh, scary.  
  
My mind made I turned back around and found a very blue fuzzy face staring at me, "AUGH!" I almost immediately fell down upon my already hurting behind, "Ow, ow, ow, my poor defenseless bum..." I shut my eyes tight, then quickly opened them again when I realized why I had fallen on the ground. Using his tail, the blue.. thing, was hanging from the arch, and seemed to be staring at me with the utmost interest. I stood up and began to step forward.  
  
I stared at him a bit and he eyed me back. He didn't SEEM to.. evil like. But hey, look at me, I have a mutant.. IN MY YARD, mooahahahahaha. I coughed a bit, which I thought was strange, since I was laughing in my head. He cocked his head as if to say, 'Oookay, and what special school did YOU come from?'. I scowled which made him flinch a bit. It looked like he had been deprived of human contact for a while, understandable, seeing as a blue fuzzy thing wouldn't fit in with a crowd, 'cept at halloween.. I like halloween.  
  
I shook my head, but a little too fast, and got just a little dizzy and ended up falling again, "OW, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, just a little dizzy now... Oh well great, now I'm talking to myself.. again." I looked up and the mutant seemed to have mellowed a bit, probably seeing that I wouldn't be able to do anything in my current hurting-bum state.  
  
"Your.. bum is hurt?" He asked.  
  
"You speak!" I was in shock, but then, what did I expect him to do? Chatter like a squirrel, but then, I didn't expect the German accent.. I've always loved accents...  
  
He jumped down and turned to face me. He nodded, "Ja, I speak."  
  
I continued to stare for a minute until I realized, "Hey.. YOU KICKED ME!" I screamed as I pointed the finger of accusation at him.  
  
The blue mutant rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, ja, vell you see, it's... people. I have no vay of knowing vhether zey vill hurt me."  
  
I almost smacked myself in the head, "Well duh! Of course, that's my fault, but I was so curious! I've never met a mutant before.. or at least I don't think I have.." I sat there and thought, "Oh well anyways, I don't to keep calling you 'Blue Fuzzy Thing'. Do you have a name?"  
  
The blue mutant looked up, "Hmm? Oh, yes, I am Kurt Vagner, but vhen I vas in the circus, I vas known as ze incredible Nightcrawler."  
  
"You mean, Kurt Wagner?" Circus hmm? THAT'S why he was able to hang from the arch with his.. tail?  
  
"Zhat's vhat I said."  
  
"Oh, right, the accent. Soo.. you're not.. dangerous, are you?"  
  
I saw a hint of a smile on Kurt's face, "Vhy, are you afraid?"  
  
I blushed, "Oh, no, no, I just heard that the mall was attacked today by a mutant, and I guess I was curious, no offense." Dangerous is more fun anyways..  
  
Kurt shook his head, "None taken." Kurt's stomach growled, "Ah, it's my turn to blush."  
  
"Oh right, I'm sorry, here, I brought some of my emergency stash from my room." I handed him the food, containing a small bag of chips, Reese's Pieces, an orange, and a can of warm coke, "Uhh.. I'm sorry, none of that's very good, I hope that's okay."  
  
Kurt smiled, "It's very good, thank you... oh, I don't know your name yet."  
  
I pointed at his mouth, "Fangs.. you have fangs.." I shook my head, and snapped out of it, "Oh, yeah, my name.. I'm Yori Yuki."  
  
Kurt laughed, "Ja, I have ze fangs, strange ja?"  
  
I nodded, "Just a little, but on the other hand, I think they're pretty cool."  
  
Kurt looked at me in such a way that I could've sworn that my face turned beet red, "W-what, is there something on my face? Did I say something stupid?" I grew flustered.  
  
Kurt waved a hand around, "No, noting, it's just, not.. many people after I left ze circus vould.. talk to me, vell, zey would scream, but I don't tink zat counts."  
  
I bit my lip, "Oh."  
  
"Don't feel sorry, if you feel sorry, you have harder time talking, and I've been vanting to talk for so long, go ahead, ask anysing."  
  
I shrugged, "Oh well, okay, you've obviously a mutant, obviously, so.. what can you do?"  
  
"I can teleport." Kurt said plainly.  
  
"R-really? That's amazing! Just where ever you want to?"  
  
"Vell, I can't go through valls, or doors, I have to see vhere I'm going." Kurt replied as he fingered the coke, and tried to open it.  
  
I was wondering why he was having such a hard time until I realized that he only had three fingers including a thumb, "Oh, here." I took the coke from him, opened it up, and handed it back.  
  
Kurt nodded as a thank you and took a couple drinks.  
  
"Uhh, so what are you doing in my yard? I don't have a problem with it, I'm just curious."  
  
"... Hiding."  
  
"From what?"  
  
Kurt finished off the coke, "People." He looked at the can a bit, "Vhat do I do vith zis?"  
  
"I'll throw it away later, as soon as I go back insi-"  
  
"Yori! Yooori! It's dinner time! Hurry up now!" Mom cried out.  
  
"Oooh shiiiit." I turned to Kurt, "I'm sorry, I've got to go back inside, fast, but.. I can't let you stay out here, it's supposed to be cold tonight. GAH, I don't know what to do!"  
  
I could hear Mom pounding on my door, "Yori, come on! Don't make me open this door."  
  
I looked up at my window, "I can't get up there that fast! Crap, crap, crap!"  
  
Kurt stepped forward, "I can help."  
  
"Well how do you plan on doing th- ERK."   
  
Kurt dropped the coke and grabbed me tight, "Hold on."  
  
*BAMF*  
  
In a puff of smoke I found myself on the roof, "Well, how the hell..."  
  
*BAMF*  
  
I was in my room, surrounded by purplish black smoke. Kurt let go and I turned around to find him unconscious on the floor. Well isn't that just great. Why don't we just add a couple blood sucking parasites, and we'll have a party.  
  
Mom continued to pound on the door, "Yori!"  
  
"Just a minute mom!" I grabbed Kurt's arms and dragged him toward the closet. Wait.. I can't put him in the closet! I'd freak out if I woke up in a closet! And damn! This guy's heavy! I proceeded to drag Kurt towards the bed. I propped him up, sat on the bed, and tried to pull him up, "UURRRRGGGGHHH!"  
  
"Yori? What are you DOING?!?"  
  
Oh geez, I sound like I'm constipated, "Uh.. I'm trying to find a place to save on my game, yeah, and it's getting frustrating, yup, yup."  
  
I finally got Kurt on the bed, and tried to leave him in a somewhat comfortable position. Looking at his unconscious face, I noticed a few strange symbols on his face, hmm.. I snapped back to reality and finally jumped off the bed, opened the door, and shut it behind me quickly.  
  
Mom looked suspicious, "Why was it so dark in there?"  
  
"Uhh.. I left the light off."  
  
"Well then, get downstairs, I'm sure dinner is stone cold by now..." Mom walked down the stairs.  
  
Phew, I successfully hid a mutant in my room... a, male mutant.. in my room.. in my room, with all my stuff... all my clothes.. WHAT WAS I THINKING?!? Too late now. I sighed and hopped down the stairs.  
  
And so thus began the unlikely friendship of the white and the blue. 


	3. Reese's pieces

This chapter might be boring, if not more than the last one, but I promise, I'm not going to have some creepy Brady Bunch, or Happy Days kind of story (which I've seen on some of the Inu Yasha fan fics, where it's all in the future, and nobody gets hurt.. waaaaa). I swear to give all you fans, so far, six -.-, plenty of swears, and many ass kickings, just prepare for some Mom lecturing action ahead, WHOO! Let the parties begin!  
  
+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+  
  
I ended up hopping to damn fast down the stairs, and skidded into a wall, which just happened to start the flow of blood out of my nose, again, "OW, fuck it."  
  
"YORI!"  
  
Oops.. I did NOT just say that, "Geez Mom, I just said frick! That's not a bad word!" I covered my nose and walked into the kitchen where I found Mom tapping her foot at me, which reminded me of several movies, but I ignored it.  
  
I knew she was going to get into a big lecture about 'Bad words and you' but I showed her my nose and she completely forgot about that little word, and rushed to get some more tissues.  
  
"Yori! What did you do?"  
  
"I was thinking about something and ran into the wall."  
  
"Thinking about what?" She asked as she handed me another tissue.  
  
I grinned to myself, let's play a game. Let's see what shocks Mom more, "Oh, boys."  
  
"Boys?? Yori, you're too young, I won't allow it!"  
  
I scowled. Don't get me wrong, I don't really want to date, it's the fact that she won't LET me that bugs me, "I'm 16 Mom! I can DRIVE, but you won't let me do THAT either, at least without supervision.. so, are you gonna supervise my dates? Hmm?"  
  
Mom sighed, "Yori, Yori, Yori, let's talk about this later, maybe when your nose isn't so prone to be bleeding all over my poor floors."  
  
Oh, so THAT'S how it is, your precious floors are all that matters... Wait, why the hell am I so mad? Ugh, so confusing.  
  
I shrugged it off, "Fine Mom, let's just eat." I sat down and turned the television on again, just old stuff, but as I watched the scrolling bar at the bottom, we were still on watch for the mall attacker. I sighed, just let the mutant off the hook, I'll bet he was being harassed!! Which reminds me, Kurt said he was hiding from people.. He's probably been harassed lots of times... and he's still NICE?!? Whoa, what's up with that guy? I wish most PEOPLE were like that... I clenched my fist, people really piss me off, even Mom has problems with mutants, but at least she's not as bad as most people. Like that guy I heard about, what was his name? Kelly? Yeah, he was going to run for Senator.  
  
".... okay?"  
  
"Huh?" I looked up and saw Mom looking at me extremely concerned. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my hand, and found that I had dug my fingernails into the skin, "Ooh, that hurts.." I looked at my hand in a dazed way, and mom gasped as she ran off to grab the Band-Aids and Neosporin.   
  
"Yori, what made you so angry?"  
  
I looked at Mom, "People Mom, it was people... I can't stand how people are, apparently to a point that I can hurt myself without noticing."  
  
Mom bit her lip like she always does, and decided it was best to not say anything. As she finished bandaging my hand, a loud crash from upstairs startled us both. Oh no...  
  
I jumped up and hurried towards the stairs. Mom was following me but I turned around and grinned, "Hey, it's okay, I left some stuff on my bed and it might've fallen off." Technically, I hadn't lied. Mom nodded and went to re-heat dinner.  
  
I hurried into my room, which was now a cloud of smoke. I coughed and walked inside, "Kurt?" I coughed more violently, "K-Kurt?" What the hell is this smoke MADE OF? It doesn't seem to agree with me very much. I waved my arms around to try to clear it out. Well THAT didn't help. I walked in the direction of the window, and fumbled around with it. I finally got it open and stuck my head out as another coughing spasm took over.   
  
I felt a hand on my should and froze, "Are you.. okay?"  
  
I turned and let out a sigh of relief, "Kurt!" I was hit again by yet another coughing fit and fell to my knees. God this is getting old.  
  
Kurt grabbed me like before.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
I was finally outside and surrounded by fresh air. I took a deep breath, oh I was never this happy to be able to breathe! I stumbled to my feet and turned around.  
  
Kurt looked weakened from his teleportation. What was my clue? The fact that he was huffing and puffing as he rested on one knee. I must be genius.  
  
"Hey, you look worse than me, are you okay?"  
  
Kurt breathed heavily, "I'm.. not used to teleporting more zan myself.."  
  
"Oh... OH! That's why you passed out in my room!"  
  
Kurt nodded.  
  
"Well.. then why'd you do it?"  
  
Kurt looked at me strangely, and it made me feel very stupid, "To help."  
  
Damn it, there it is again. I don't get it, nobody can be THAT nice when they're leading THAT kind of life. It's got to be some kind of act, yeah, he just wants to get on my good side! I looked at Kurt suspiciously, but my look was returned with pure friggin' innocence, and how the hell are you supposed to stare down innocence?! You just can't I tell you!  
  
Kurt looked at my hand and noticed the fresh bandages, "Vhat happened?"  
  
"Huh? Oh." I hid my hand behind my back, "Nothing, I was cutting bread, and sliced myself, yup."  
  
Kurt stood up and extended a hand, "Here, let me see it."  
  
"No really, it's nothing."  
  
"Vhat, am I embarrassing you?"  
  
What's so embarrassing? Oh yeah, it's a guy.. asking for my hand, yeah... Why aren't I embarrassed?? I am so freaking weird, "No, look.. erm.. ok fine." I stuck my hand out.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Hmm? Oh, the bandages." I pulled them off and mushed them into a ball.  
  
My hand wasn't bad... well, in the sense that the bleeding had stopped. The four gashes in my hand weren't so great.   
  
Kurt stared at my hand, "Vhat did you do??"  
  
I moved my foot around like I usually do when I'm uncomfortable, "Eeh, I was.. angry, and I made a fist..."  
  
"... Vow... Zat would.. hurt."  
  
"Uhh, yeah, it did."  
  
"I've never been zat angry, vhat made you mad?"  
  
I pulled my hand back, "You wouldn't understand." That sounded strange, seeing as I was saying it to a mutant, who was the kind of person who should've understood. But noooo, I had to meet the one that DIDN'T hate people. I gave up on thinking about it, and thought about something different, why are we talking about my hand? My turn to ask questions.  
  
"Hey, why was my room filled with that smoke in the first place?"  
  
Kurt looked extremely embarrassed, "Vhen, I voke up, I forgot vhere I vas, so I vas creating cover, but zen I finally remembered, but the room vas already filled, so.. ja."  
  
"Ah, understandable. Hey, what are those?" I pointed at his face.  
  
"Uhh.. my eyes?"  
  
I shook my head, "Nooooo, those symbols."  
  
"It's.. a long story."  
  
"Oh well I have plenty of time.. No wait, no I don't, I'm supposed to be eating dinner!" I looked to my window, then back at Kurt, "Hey, do you think you can, y'know, poof me up there again?"  
  
"Poof?"  
  
"Yeah, poof!"  
  
"Uh, right." Kurt grabbed me once again, I swear I'll get used to this some day, the grabbing and the poofing.. yeah, "Ja, Poof..."   
  
*BAMF*  
  
"WHEEEEEEeee... uh, oh, it's over." I turned around, "You okay?"  
  
"It's becoming.. easier."  
  
"Mmkay, well, I gotta eat, I'll swipe you something from the table, or of course you could raid my secret stash over in my closet, BUT, don't eat all the Reese's peanut butter thingies, I love those. So, ciao!"  
  
Kurt nodded, and I rushed down the stairs.  
  
Once down the stairs, I AVOIDED the wall, and the crushing feeling my nose gets with impact. I also avoided the snag in the carpet that could've caused serious bum-hurting. I sighed in relief once I reached the kitchen, but ended up stubbing my toe on the corner. What is it with me and walls? I swear they're plotting against me.  
  
Mom watched me as I sat down and rubbed my foot. I kept myself from swearing, I'm getting better at that.   
  
Mom continued to watch me, "You took quite a while."  
  
I grinned nervously, "Oh, well I couldn't get the light to turn on, and I couldn't see that well, so I ended up knocking stuff around, so when I got that stupid light on, I had a big mess to clean up." As I said that I could've SWORN I heard a faint munching coming from my room. He had BETTER leave some Reese's there, I can't always get those so easily, and they're so nummy!  
  
Mom finally placed the food on the table, and we chatted a bit. I was starting to get just a little bored, so I started a round of random questions, "Hey Mom, what's your favorite color?"  
  
"Uhh, yellow I guess, yours?"  
  
"Hmm.. blue.. Wait, no, I like green.. why'd I say blue?" Well, the sky is blue.. but what else in my life is blu-. I blushed and my eye started twitching.  
  
I coughed a few times, "I think that last bite went down the wrong tube, excuse me.."  
  
I rushed to the bathroom, evading all bum-hurting, nose-crushing, and toe-stubbing opportunities. *insert Monty Python "YAY!"*  
  
I coughed a bit more until I was sure the clog was gone, splashed my face, and dried it off. What? You thought I was embarrassed about Kurt being blue? Well then, you obviously don't know me, hehe.  
  
I got back to dinner, and finished up, cleaned up my plate, thanked Mom, and got upstairs. Well, I was worried about my Reese's, no really, I was!  
  
I opened the door and found a pile of Reese's wrappers on the floor and a peanut butter smeared Kurt.   
  
"YOU!"  
  
Kurt went wide-eyed, and 'poofed' away before I could do anything.  
  
I'm gonna kill that little shit! Right after this coughing spasm.  
  
*hack hack* 


	4. Pajama party?

Yo, I am very happy with my fan fic so far, y'know why? One, because I avoided making it into a MARY-SUE!! YAY! Also, I like how all the people who are reading this fic, like it! YAY! I also like that I can talk about Reese's freely within my fan fic! YAY! One thing I DON'T like is the fact that I don't have enough readers (but I have eight at least)! *sniff* And I've already spent so many MBs on this.. well, not really, mostly kilobytes, but close enough (nuh uh) oh you shut up. Well, let's keep the wise-cracks cracking shall we?  
  
Oh, one other thing, just to make sure I'm not, crazy or something... How many of you readers are extremely obsessed with Kurt? I mean, I swear, I got extremely hyper from the lack of Nightcrawler in action and I had to beg to rent X-2 (I'm waiting for the third movie to come out, so I can get a boxed set, you don't know how hard this is! X-2's got all those special features ALL ABOUT NIGHTCRAWLER, *sniffle* so hard...) but I just wanted to make sure I wasn't the only one.. *cough*  
  
Ok, ok, I have another thing, I know this chapter is.. weird, but I couldn't really think of anything else that Yori would do, and though it's very suspicious, I'm not going to get into some big romancy thing  
  
+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+  
  
My coughing fit having passed I began to stare at the wrappers, all those wrappers, all over the floor, at one time containing MY Reeses... That little blue bugger. I started to pick up the wrappers and proceeded to throw them in the trash. I muttered to myself trying to find the best way to exact my revenge upon all things blue and fuzzy. As I got through the pile I found one that had 'Yori's' written in big black letters on it. Strange, I don't remember writing on my Reese's... Aw, he was saving one for me! That would've been so sweet, except he ATE IT. My secret stash had been quite large so now my poor trash was over flowing. Sigh, I guess I've got to take it out for the trash man. I tied the bag and walked with it in front of me. It was harder to carry that way, but it prevented contact with those frigging walls.  
  
I opened the door and looked around. I don't tell anybody this, but being outside while its dark is NOT on my happy places list. I looked around cautiously, but scolded myself for my cowardice. I continued forward, the garage isn't THAT far away. After reassuring myself several times I finally reached the garage door, and extended a hand to open it.   
  
I was suddenly started by something jumping in front of the door, "AIEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I proceeded to smack whatever it was several times with the garbage bag.  
  
"Vait! Ow, stop! Ow, it's me! OW! Please stoooop! OW."  
  
Actually, after I heard the 'Vait' I knew who it was, but he deserved the beating.  
  
"Oh, Kurt... DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT!"  
  
Kurt was clutching his head, "Ja, I just realized zat."  
  
"N-Now, I'm gonna go throw the trash out, you stay here, and.. watch for.. stuff." I walked past Kurt and into the garage where I deposited my poor Reese's so they could depart to their final resting place in candy land, *sniffle*. I walked out cautiously, making sure I knew where Kurt was.  
  
I grabbed his arm, "C'mon, you Reese's stealer. It's too cold for you to stay out here, and too damn dark." I shivered. Damn my fear of the outside.  
  
"But," Kurt protested, "Vhere vill I sleep?"  
  
"In my room, dur."  
  
"In YOUR room?!"  
  
I faced him, "Well yeah, where ELSE are you supposed to sleep?"  
  
"But.. girl, and guy.. and .. vell.. but it's not right!"  
  
"Oh stop whining. You're going to be on the floor, it's not like we're in the same bed! You don't have any extra clothes do you?"  
  
".. No.."  
  
"Well that's just GREAT, maybe Mom's got some guy clothes in her room, I don't know why she would, but it's possible. If not, I'm goin' shopping tomorrow." I turned from him and continued to the door, "And you'll be going."  
  
I grinned at his stunned silence, and opened the door. While walking up the stairs I tried not to let him know that I had no clue as to how I would sneak him into a mall, so I was pretty much hoping Mom had some clothes.  
  
I was pretty sure I had some abnormally large pajamas that my aunt gave me, I think, for Christmas last year. I swear they must think I'm fat or something. Those would have to do for now, I guess, although it made me snicker as I imagined Kurt wearing my pajamas.  
  
We finally got to my room, which strangely seemed to take forever to get to, and motioned for Kurt to just sit somewhere, I don't care where. I began to dig through my dresser drawers looking for those stupid striped pajamas. At least they weren't ugly brown colors or something.   
  
I finally found them and pulled them out, "Hey, stand up."  
  
Kurt stood up reluctantly from his spot on the bed. I grabbed the top part of those awful pajamas and held them up.  
  
"Eehh, they'll fit, but I think they're too big for you too." I looked over at the pant part of the pajamas on the floor, "Erm, you'll have to see if those fit by yourself, 'cause I know what you're supposed to do to check pant sizes, aaand.. yeah. I'm gonna go change in the bathroom, you can wear those if you want to, but don't feel obligated.. Err... you might want to cut a hole in the back there, for your tail, I think there's a pair of scissors over in that drawer *point*. I'll be riiiight back."  
  
I shut the door behind myself and walked to the bathroom. I'm guessing, and just guessing now, that most girls would be extremely giddy if they knew some guy was changing, in their room. But, I dunno, it just doesn't.. bug me. Yes, yes, I'm weird, I understand that. Live with it. Now where was.. ah yes. I changed out of my clothes into my ultra fuzzy pajamas, hehe. I pulled out the scrunchie in my hair, and rolled my clothes into a ball. I stepped back into the hallway and walked to my room (less chances of hurting that way).   
  
I stopped in front of my door and hesitated, I should probably knock, so I did, "Kurt? Is it safe to come in?"  
  
I couldn't exactly hear the response, but I THINK he said it was okay.  
  
I opened the door cautiously, and looked around quickly. He was.. almost done. He didn't unbutton part of the shirt and couldn't get it over his head. I covered my mouth and tried not to laugh, but I ended up snorting any ways, oops.  
  
Kurt flailed his arms around, "Stop laughing, and help me!"  
  
"Oh, uh, right," cough. I unbuttoned the shirt and pulled it down over his head, "There." I adjusted the collar because otherwise it would just be uncomfortable.  
  
Kurt looked at me funny, which made me feel funny, which isn't funny.  
  
"Now, let's see, I believe we have a futon or something like it somewhere in the house, c'mon." I waved my hand at him in a 'hurry up' kind of way.   
  
Down the stairs in he living room we had one of those closets, yeah, the closet that has everything in it, but you can never FIND anything? Yup, one of those. This just happened to be where we kept the futon, good thing futons are HUGE, or else it would've taken MORE than half an hour to find it.   
  
I dragged the futon out and threw it as well as one can throw a futon to Kurt so I could shove everything back in the closet and shut the damn door.   
  
I turned back to Kurt, "Whoo, that was fun. Is that thing comfy enough for sleeping on? I hate to leave people uncomfortable."  
  
"It's better zan vhat I vas expecting to sleep on."  
  
"I guess that's a yay? C'mon, I'm sleeeepy, you don't have to go to sleep immediately, but I suggest you at least stay in the room just so Mom doesn't find you wandering around the house, and you probably don't want to go outside in.. those." I pointed to the extremely ugly pajamas, but at least they were like.. uber ugly.  
  
Kurt nodded, why must he be so quiet? I mean come on, I want to hear the German accent, just cuz y'know? Oh well, I nodded back and headed to the stairs. I stopped and stared at the stairs, stare, stair, homophone, hehe. Anyways, all the poofing made me lazy, I had to force myself to walk up the stairs.   
  
*BAMF*  
  
I growled when Kurt poofed up the stairs and sat down at the top waiting for me to hurry up. He yawned and swung his tail around a bit just to bug me, and it worked. I finally just ran up the stairs so he couldn't tease me any more. At the top I shoved him over and ran to my room. I turned around to blow a raspberry, only to realize (*BAMF*) that he was now in front of me.  
  
"Oof," Of course, if I can't run into a wall, I run into Kurt, I'm so coordinated, "You... Flooger booger!"  
  
"Flooger?"  
  
"Yes flooger! Stop goofing around. It's.."  
  
"Annoying?"  
  
I pointed at his face, "YES! That!"  
  
"Only because you're losing."  
  
I shoved Kurt aside again and continued once again to my room. See? He IS a flooger booger... Although the word flooger is made up and means absolutely nothing, but he still is one!   
  
Once inside my room I sighed and turned around to tell him to get his butt in here, but of course, he's not THERE. I clenched my fist and punched the supposedly empty space behind me. Just as I expected, it wasn't empty.  
  
Ignoring the figure curled up on the floor clutching it's stomach, I shut the door and turned off the lights. I sat on my bed and watched Kurt shake it off.  
  
"You deserved it."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Whatever, you can put the futon wherever you want, oh," I threw a pillow at him, "You might want that. I'm going to bed, but you've got to be quiet! I can get to sleep easily and stay zonked out for quite a while, but Mom is different. G'night Flooger."  
  
I finally just laid down and scrunched up in my covers. Oh wait, Kurt might need covers. But I only have a sheet and my comforter, and I LOVE my comforter, but the sheet is freaking thin... Oh poo. I sighed and threw the comforter at him and brought the sheet as tight around me as possible.  
  
I continued to grumble to myself until I heard a muffled 'Thanks', "Hmph, no problem..."  
  
Tonight is going to be a damn cold night. 


	5. Merow, hiss!

Now I know that many of you are just DYING to have the next chapter, and here it is. I had lost my Internet access a little while ago, okay, maybe a LONG while ago, ehehe *sweatdrop* which is why it took so long to get this up... DON'T KILL ME!! *hides in the corner and chews on her thumb* Anyways, I've decided I'll double my Livejournal as a place to ask questions about the fic if something just doesn't make.. sense, which I don't doubt. Anyways, it's over at http://www.livejournal.com/users/venus_chan/ just for your information I guess. Personally, I REALLY don't like this chapter very much soooo, I apologize right now *bow* Please forgive me! Let's start the chapter then..  
  
(P.S. I thank Miggsy for the little message to my fans letting them know I hadn't abandoned the story. I'll try harder to keep my Internet{notice the harder ehehe... -.-''})  
  
+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+  
  
I yawned and shut my eyes and was about five minutes closer to a deep slumber when I was awoken softly by the sound of a prayer. I opened my eyes a little and surveyed my room. Kurt was kneeling by his futon with his hands folded as best as one can in that sort of hand situation, reciting SOMETHING in German which obviously I couldn't understand and thus sounded pretty much like gibberish, but pretty gibberish. I can't stand being woken up when I'm so close to being unwakeable, but then when you're woken by something so small, and unexpected, you're almost glad you woke up to hear it.  
  
I don't exactly what I did, but I obviously created some kind of disturbance which caused Kurt to look up.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, vas I too loud?"  
  
I sat up and rubbed my eyes, "Nah, actually, I'm sorry for interrupting. I didn't realize that you were the praying type."  
  
Kurt nodded, "Every night, if I can."  
  
I got up and sat on his futon, "Well then, continue!"  
  
"Vell... erm... o-okay." Kurt cleared his throat, and continued on with his prayer, kinda slow and he kept looking over to see if I was still watching, which obviously made him nervous. I am so evil.   
  
Finally, Kurt just ignored me, always a good choice, and finished up the prayer. Kurt sighed in relief, seeing as it was over, and I couldn't make him nervous any more. Drat. Hehe, drat.  
  
I stood up and stretched, "Sooo, any other nightly habits?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ukay then, NOW I'll go to sleep."  
  
Again I got as comfortable as possible with my... sheet... and went off to the land of abundant Reese's Peanut Butter Cups.  
  
-~-__-~-__-~-__-~-__-~-__-~-__-~-__-~-__-~-__-~-__-~-__-~-__-~-__-~-__-~-__-~-  
  
I found myself not surrounded by Peanut Butter Cups, but instead surrounded by big, giant, looming trees. Seeing as it was... outside, I was VERY happy that it wasn't dark, very happy.   
  
I looked around briefly, just to make sure that I was in FACT in a giant forest. I think I was just a little slow on the uptake there. I shrugged and walked off in a general direction, although all the non-general directions looked exactly the same. (Venus comment* walking in the park one day baby do de do... sorry, reminded me of a song hehe)  
  
Further along I found signs of other people, signs like actually seeing other people. They were all in this one big circle gasping and ooooing and aaaahing. It was pretty much just reeeeally annoying. I glad to figure out that they were fascinated with something other than the air that surrounded them. Something was in the middle. Something big and blue. Well, maybe not big, but taller than me, but I'm short! Lots of things are taller than me... *sniffle*  
  
Shrugging off the sniffle attack I also came to conclude that I knew this big blue thing.   
  
"Waaaait a minute... Kurt??" I'm sure I looked really confused because I really was.  
  
Mr. Big and blue looked up and sighed, "Great, a new fan. Go stand over zhere or something." He waved his hand towards a shallow area of the circle of 'ooh and ahh'.  
  
My look of confusion grew to the look of EXTREME confusion, and then to the look of 'you have problems and I don't', "Wha... Fan?!? Psssh-aw. I'm not here to join some funky fan base for a fuzzy blue thing!"  
  
"Then vhy are you here?" Kurt replied in the kind of voice an elder uses on the village idiot's children.  
  
I shrugged, "I walked in a general direction, now sure, I guess I could've chosen a different general direction, but I don't think it really mattered much. In other words, I don't know whyyy I'm here, but I would like to know why yoooou're here and what is up with all the fans?" Looking at the fans suspiciously I realized I knew most of them from school, of course I didn't really care, because I didn't like very many people from school.   
  
Kurt appeared to get ready to reply, but he was interrupted by one fan who had been trying to grab his tail for the past ten minutes, "It's not your business. Kurt's here 'cuz he is, so back off, he's ours now!"  
  
Stupid Italia. Stupid, stupid Italia. I hate popular people... "I don't think so! That's MY blue thing, I found him first!" Wait, since when was I so possessive? Oh well, I yelled at Italia. I should give myself ten 'yay me' points.   
  
Kurt blinked a bit as he watched the beginnings of the cat fight. He looked at Italia and myself and I saw no recognition in his eyes when he looked at me. Uh-oh.   
  
Italia was absolutely furious, which kinda scared me, but I was sure that if I could get Kurt to remember SOMETHING I could get poofed away or something before I was pummeled. I'm not weak, but I'm very vulnerable to hair pulling. Well it hurts!  
  
"Erm... uhh..." Must think! Wait, I know! I pointed the finger of accusation at Kurt, "YOU ATE MY REESES!"  
  
"...Vhat?"  
  
I'm sure my jaw dropped several stories. I was so sure that was going to work. If he doesn't remember Reeses he's definitely not going to remember me.  
  
I began backing up slowly while watching the whole circle of 'ooh and ahh' watch me with glaring eyes. Italia was seething and it was scary, really scary, like 'waking up and finding out you accidentally destroyed your PS2 in your sleep' scary.   
  
I turned and ran in a new general direction and from the growls of scariness behind me, I knew Italia was running in the same general direction. It's too easy to piss off preppies...   
  
Thinking... swiftly... I remembered back to the day when I had discovered Italia's fear of snakes (It was a looooong time ago, first or second grade, some guy slipped one of those stupid plastic snakes in her pink purse type thing. The ensuing scream made many people grin with glee.). Seeing as I was lucky enough to just happen to be in a ginormous forest, I was sure I would be able to find some slithering creature on the ground somewhere.   
  
I saw a nice big green one curled up in the grass, but I accidentally ran right past it at first, so I had to turn around and go back for it.   
  
Reaching for my green lifesaver, I was unexpectedly grabbed by the hair, which sent a sharp pain down my spine. Yes, I screeched, but I couldn't help it, it was an excruciating pain!  
  
At the expense of a handful of my hair, I pulled forward and grabbed the stunned snake. I think my screech must've paralyzed the thing.   
  
I shoved the snake in Italia's face as soon as possible. She gasped and backed away letting my poor hair go.  
  
"Haha! Stay away! You touch me again and this is going down your pants!"  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
I looked down at the snake in my hand. I could've SWORN it had just talked. It was staring at me in a creepy way, the creepy way snakes can look at you, "Yori, let go!"  
  
The snake... is talking....... WHAT THE HELL?!?  
  
"Yori, vake up and let go of my tail!"  
  
-~-__-~-__-~-__-~-__-~-__-~-__-~-__-~-__-~-__-~-__-~-__-~-__-~-__-~-__-~-__-~-  
  
I sat up fast and looked around my room. I rubbed my eyes and discovered a blue snake in my hand. Wait... no.. that's a tail. OH, I get it now. I was sleeping, that makes a LOT more sense.  
  
I noticed that the tail was attached to a very unhappy Kurt. One that really, really wanted his tail back.   
  
"Oops. Umm.. you can have this back now..." I let go of Kurt's distressed tail and rubbed my eyes a bit more.  
  
"THANK you. Are you alvays this hard to vake up?"  
  
I shook my head, "Nah, usually you've got to blow some kind of horn in my ear. You're lucky." I added a 'You and your stupid fan club' under my breath and a yawn, "Hey what time is it?" Without waiting for an answer I looked at the clock.... It was seven... in the morning... on a weekend... "YOU WOKE ME UP AT SEVEN?!?"  
  
Kurt began to back away slowly, kinda like Italia did in my dream, "Erm.. vhat time do you usually vake up?"  
  
"TEN!! DO YOU HEAR ME!! GAH! You eat my Reese's, wake me up early. I wouldn't be surprised if you ate my money thinking it was a low carb diet!"  
  
Kurt raised his hand to his chin in a thoughtful manner, "You mean that vas money?"  
  
I swear I almost passed out, ".....What?"  
  
Kurt started laughing and I'm sure he wasn't laughing with me, "You really thought I'd eat your money?!"  
  
I'm pretty sure my face turned some color, whether red, purple or blue, I'm unsure, but I was furious. That fuzzball is in BIG trouble, "YOU LITTLE... GAH!" I grabbed a bunch of pillows off my bed and threw them at his head. I'm glad I've got great aim.  
  
"OW, ow, ow. Vhat have you got in these pillows?! Bricks??"  
  
I chucked another one at him, "No, I'm sure it's just feathers."  
  
He shouldn't be complaining. Next time, I'm throwing rocks... 


	6. migroo's back

Weeeeee...I'm, sadly, back. Yes yes, this is migroo again. Anyway, the author is basicly gone the entire summer and may or may not get a chance to post a new chapter. Hey, maybe if you re-read the story so far a whole bunch you'll get it memorized!  
-migroo 


End file.
